


The Clara

by Olivia_0



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_0/pseuds/Olivia_0
Summary: The adventure of Clara Oswald and me, they will meet the doctor and help him.





	The Clara

There is a very Long journey before go back to Gallifrey.  
Just like everything began, stolen a TARDIS.but this time, is not an old man, but a girl without heartbeat.

 

The story start at Clara realised that the doctor would never recognize her.

it's hard to say if she will feel sad, but one is confirmed that she really miss the days with the doctor.that may answered why she will chose to travel rather than just go back and die.


End file.
